Meant To Be
by sillygirl411
Summary: A Prince. A commoner. An arrange marriage. What kind of trouble can there be? Lavi/OC.


High above in the sky, beyond several clouds there was a kingdom filled with beautiful fairies, brave soldiers and warriors, and other immortal beings who were ruled by a Sky King and Queen.

It was night at the kingdom in the sky. A sky fairy, Anna, was strolling around the garden with only a small lantern as a light, as to avoid being caught by other fairies or even worse the sky guardians who would take her to the Sky King and Queen who would ban her from the Sky World.

Anna was getting impatient as the night was cold, and she had forgotten her coat.

She looked up into the sky of the sky as she waited for the person she was waiting for to arrive.

She smiled as she thought of all the times that they had sneaked around the sky kingdom to see each other, but her smile faded as she had this bad feeling about tonight's meeting.

Suddenly, it was dark and she couldn't see anything.

"Well, it is about time." Anna laughed as she pried the hands away from her eyes, and turned around to look into the green emerald eye of the person she was waiting for.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "It was harder to get away from the Master than I thought."

Anna was a fairy apprentice to a higher power fairy in the Sky. Her Master was fairy who was very knowledgable in the area of potions. In their home, there were many many bottles of different potions ranging from life-saving potions to poisonous deathly potions.

Lavi was the apprentice to a Relationships Bookman. In their home, there were many many books that contain the names of people in the mortal world, and they were the ones that ties the red string between lovers. They write the stories of how people met and then they would tie the red strings between the two, and the two people would be then be together forever. In the mortal world, love was possible but in the Sky World, there were rules, but the most important one was the love was forbidden.

Those who fall in love must pay the price of being banned from the Sky Kingdom and being dropped down to Earth, and be mere humans until they pay the price for their mistake, and then they can return to the sky.

There were stories before of lovers who fell in love and they were sent to Earth for it, but Anna and Lavi were willing to take that chance because before they knew it, they were in love with each other, even though they both know that it is forbidden.

They had met one night when there was a performance for the Sky King and Queen. Anna was just a fairy who was part of the performer group. She was a dancer who performed for the King and Queen and the other immortal beings. When she first appeared, Lavi had his breath taken away and had thought that she was the most beautifulest person he had ever laid his eye on. Her black hair was flying behind her, her smile lighting up the whole room.

She was dancing to the music, and as she turned around in a circle, her brown eyes landed on a emerald green orb. She had continued dancing but their contact was never broken.

After that, Anna was assigned to the her Master to learn how to make potions and their usage.

During her sessions, Lavi had came to see her, secretly without the knowledge of his or her Master, and they had talked, and before they knew it, they were in love.

"Here." He said as he took off his wrap and wrapped it around her chilled body.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled his wrap closer to her body. "I didn't think it was going to be this cold." She shivered and he pulled her into a hug from behind. He leaned his head on hers, and she could feel his heart beating.

It was nice as they stood there in each other's arms as they watched the sky.

Right now, it was just the two of them, and they would not have it any other way.

But then voice shook them out of their perfect serene world, and all hell broke loose.

"There they are!"

Anna turned her head to see her Master's other disciple and her peer, Lenalee, coming towards her with their Master.

Anna and Lavi jumped apart as Lenalee and her Master walked up to them.

"Master." Anna started to explain. "I can-"

"It's not-" Lavi also started.

But her Master interrupted them by putting up her hand, her palm to them. She looked at Lavi and said, "You should leave."

Lenalee looked between her Master and Lavi. She couldn't stand to see Lavi in trouble. She didn't tell her Master about the two of them to get Lavi into trouble, it was just to break Anna and Lavi apart.

She couldn't understand it. Why wasn't it her? Why was it Anna and not her? They were in the same dance group and they were both dancing side by side and she had noticed him, but he didn't even glance her way. Not even when she was dancing directly in front of him. His eye would follow Anna wherever she went, and when they were assigned to the same Master, Lenalee took a dislike to the girl.

When Lavi came to their omw for the first time, Lenalee was really excited because he was talking to her. She had thought that this was her chance and what had happened at the performance was just her imagination, but when Lavi asked for Anna, she knew and her hatred for the black hair girl grew even more.

Even though he love was unrequited, she knew that she had to try and maybe one day, he would be hers. But that day never came.

And when she found out about the secret meetings, out of a moment's anger, she accidentally spilled out about the meetings.

Lenalee intervened her Master. "Master, it is not his fault."

Her Master glanced at her, her lips becaming a thin line.

"I'm not leaving without Anna." Lavi said determinedly.

"Anna is no longer your concern." She said as she took Anna by her arm.

Her Master started to pull her away but Lavi pulled Anna back and pushed her behind him.

"This wasn't her fault. If you're going to blame someone, blame me." He said as he stared directly into Anna's Master's eyes. "Anna had nothing to do with this."

"That's a lie." Lenalee said. Another glance from her Master, and Lenalee clammed up.

"It is." Anna said as she tried to get past Lavi to her Master but Lavi didn't let her. "Master, it was my fault."

"Anna, you know better." Her Master finally spoke to her.

"But Master, I - there was nothing that I could do. It just happened." Anna tried to explain to her Master that it was not Lavi's fault but her own, but her Master didn't seem to be listening.

"What I do to her is not your concern, you have other problems to worry about." Her Master told Lavi. Then she turned back to Anna, "We will talk about this later."

"Lavi." A new voice greeted them.

Anna and Lavi turned around to see who it was.

"Master." Lavi turned his head to look at his Master. The old Bookman stared at him and said, "Lavi, come here."

"Master, I am not going anywhere with you until I know that Anna will be safe."

"Please Master." Anna begged her own Master. "He had nothing to do with this. I will gladly take on any punishment that you have, if you please let him go."

"No!" Lavi said as he took Anna's arm. "This is my fault. My fault."

"ENOUGH." Someone yelled.

They all turned to see the Sky King himself standing over them.

"Your Majesty." They all kneeled down to him.

"At ease."

They all stood up and looked at him to see his verdict.

Lavi took Anna's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Well, well, well, this hasn't happened in a while." The King said as he glance between Anna and Lavi.

"Your Majesty," Anna and Lavi both started.

He held up his hand, silencing them.

"I don't care." He said. "Send the both of them down to Earth. Give them a little test to see if they really do love each other. If they can pass then test, then they are allowed to come back to the sky and be with each other." He said before disappearing into the background.

"No!" They shouted. "It was my fault!" They said in unison, trying to keep the other from trouble.

Anna turned to her Master, plead in her eyes.

"There's nothing more I can do." Anna's Master told her in regret.

She looked in the brown eyes of her apprentice who she saw as a daughter. If the King had not shown up, she would have taken Anna back home and try to convince her to break it off with Lavi before it was too late. But now it really is too late. The King had made his verdict and there was nothing else they can do except to follow it.

"What?" Lenalee asked as she looked between her Master and then turning to Lavi with regret. "That is not right, it was only suppose to be Anna." She shook her head. "It was only suppose to be Anna."

Anna turned to her Master and dropped her head; tears had stained her face.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Her Master walked over to her and gently touched her face. Anna looked up at her Master.

"You'll be fine." She said softly.

Anna turned as Lavi and his Master said their goodbyes.

The two walked over to each other and stood side by side, looking past the clouds and onto Earth that was right below their feet.

Lavi took her hand into his.

"Are you scared?" He asked her.

Anna turned her head, squeezed his hand, and said, "If I'm with you, I'm not afraid of anything."

He smiled back, squeezed her hand, and then the both of them jumped to into a portal that will take them to Earth.

Anna's Master stood at the edge watching them, when a ball of yellow light came flying by her head.

"What?" She asked in confusion but then smiled when she realized what the yellow ball was. "I guess it was just meant to happen. Good luck, my dear pupil." She whispered.


End file.
